This application is directed to a disposable polish applying and buffing mitt, a disposable polish applying and buffing kit, and methods of using the mitt and kit.
The consumer market for quick disposable products that provide high quality polishing results is growing. The demand is great for a product that provides a high quality polish without the need for time consuming clean-up in a variety of environments such as shining shoes, waxing an automobile, applying plastic protectants to an automobile, polishing silverware, staining furniture, cleaning furniture, oven cleaning, medical equipment cleanup, washing windows, cleaning and conditioning leather and even for wiping and clean-up of babies.
Many products on the market today promise to instantly polish an object. However, many of these products do not actually apply a polish but rather only clean or shine the object and then do not provide a proper, long lasting polish because of the limitations on the choice of polish which result from the disposable character thereof.
Polishing mitts are well known. Typically, they utilize the same material for applying the polish and buffing and, require reversing of the mitt on the hand between the application of the polish and buffing of the polish. Often this allows polish to be absorbed into the polish application layer during the polishing step resulting in the need for a great quantity of polish and staining the hand. In addition, the polish application layer surface is exposed during buffing and often results in soiling of the hands or clothes of the person doing the polishing. Many also require cleanup after use.
Accordingly it is the object of the present invention to provide novel devices and methods which obviate many of the deficiencies of known disposable polishers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel disposable polish applying and buffing mitt and a polish applying and buffing kit for use in applying a polish to an object and buffing the polish into the object.
It is still a another object of the present invention to provide a novel disposable polish applying and buffing kit that contains a polish.
It is yet a another object of the present invention to provide a novel disposable polish applying and buffing mitt and kit that includes a first layer that can be used to clean the object before the polish is applied.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel disposable polish applying and buffing mitt and kit that can be used for two different applications.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a polish applying and buffing mitt and a novel method of applying polish to an object using the mitt.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a polish applying and buffing kit and a novel method of applying polish to an object using the kit.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.